Czas MagMela, odc.5 - Upadek MagMela
Czas MagMela, odc.5 - Upadek MagMela '''- piąty, a zarazem ostatni odcinek pierwszego sezonu Nieskończonej Wojny. '''Info: Odcineczek będzie, którki, ale nie martwcie się... nie martwicie się i tak xD... następne odcinki będą dłuuuuuuższe. ---- MagMel leżał w kupie gruzu, kiedy zacząłem uderzać go moimi pociskami. Mimo to, nadal próbował odprzeć mój atak i schować się, gdzieś w jednym z pokoi w lochu. - MagMel! Nie musisz się przede mną chować! - krzyknąłem rozglądając się. MagMel wyskoczył z wielkim kijem i uderzył mnie w głowę. Dobrze, że miałem hełm, w sumie i tak nic nie poczułem. - Dobraaa! - uruchomiłem repulsory w rękawicy i przyłożyłem do głowy mojemu przeciwnikowi. Odleciał na parę metrów i uderzył o ścianę. Jego oczy znów nabrały czerwonego blasku. Z jego nadgarstków wysunęły się dwa czarne ostrza. Zaczął nimi machać w moją stronę, ale uniknąłem dźgnięcia. Zresztą, i tak by mi to nie zrobiło krzywdy. Myliłem się. MagMel rzucił ostrzem w główny silnik mojej zbroi, przez co straciłem kontrolę i wylądowałem za gablotę ze zbroją rycerza. - Ech... - jęknąłem. - To juz trochę bolało... - podnosiłem się i wycelowałem rękę w stronę MagMela, ale on zniknął. Pojawił się za mną, złapał mnie za głowę i rzucił. Miał bardzo dużo siły, więcej niż wcześniej... Prawdopodobnie podrasował zbroję, aby go wspomagała w walce. Za nim wstałem, MagMel kopnął mnie w klatkę piersiową i znów uderzyłem o ziemię. Wziął do ręki kable w głównym silniku i je wyrwał powodując iskrzenie i niezłe pieczenie w plecach, ponieważ ciepło przegrzanego silniku przedostało się do środka zbroi. Coś mi się wydaje, że kiedy wyjdę ze zbroi, będę miał zwęglone plecy na popiół. - Nigdy mi nie dorównasz... Stałem się silniejszy! - znów kopnął. Tym razem to poczułem. Wydawało mi się, że jego noga wgniotła Mark I do środka. - Nigdy!! Odwróciłem się do niego i spojrzałem mu w oczy. - Wiele razy cię pokonaliśmy... - MagMel zadał kolejny cios. - I tym razem nam się to uda... MagMenelu! MagMenel znów mnie kopnął uszkadzając moją zbroję do tego stopnia, że nie mogłem jej uruchomić. Leżałem nieruchomo patrząc w oczy... Barodiusowi. - Barodiusie... - Nie nazywaj mnie Barodiusem!!! - uderzył mnie pięścią prosto w głowę. W lewej ręce trzymał już laserową piłę, która była zdolna przeciąć mnie na pół. Nawet w zbroi. Zaczął przecinać zbroję. Już czułem zbliżający się ostrza, aż zza kupy gruzu wyleciał Mateusz i Peter. Stali obok siebie, wyjęli ręce i skierowali repursory w stronę MagMela, promień wystrzelił, a przeciwnik z wieloma saltami w powietrzu uderzył o podłogę. Nie ruszał się. Roboty podbiegły do swojego stwórcy, a po chwili zaczęły nas atakować. Ja, leżąc bez ruchu uruchomiłem system awaryjny. - Chcę wydostać się ze zbroi! Natychmiast! - Kiedy wyszedłem z tej kupy żelastwa, poczułem ból przywęglonych pleców. Będę miał niecodzienną opaleniznę. Założyłem rękawicę z repulsorami i podszedłem do MagMela. Nie świadomy niczego patrzył się na mnie, aż podciął mnie i wstał. W ręku trzymał wielki pomarańczowy miecz, przypominający świetlny z Gwiezdnych Wojen. - Haha... - uśmiechnąłem się. Moje palce paliły się żywym ogniem. Rzucałem potężnymi płomieniami w MagMela, który odbijał je mieczem. Wytworzyłem ogromną kulę i posłałem ją prosto w głowę wroga, który znów się przewrócił. - Widzisz to!? - wrzasnął MagMel naciskając jakiś czerwony guzik na nadgarstku. Obok mnie pojawiła się zegarowa bomba z toną materiały wybuchowego. Zostało pięć minut do eksplozji! Postanowiłem uciec do pozostałych. - Ludzie, wiejcie stąd!! - wrzasnąłem. - Co się dzieje? - zdziwił się Dorian podbiegając do mnie. - W zamku jest bomba zegarowa. Za cztery minuty ka-boom!!! BakuGalaxy ewakuowało się na zewnątrz, ale ja zostałem. Odwróciłem się. MagMel stał parędziesiąt metrów ode mnie. Nadal go widziałem. Śmiał się. Wkurzyłem się ostro!! Całe moje ręce stanęły w płomieniach. Oczy nabrały blasku, a całe ciało świeciło mi na pomarańczowo. - Co się... MagMel nie skończył mówić. Podskoczyłem i uderzyłem ręką o ścianę wywołując ogromne trzęsienie ziemii. Noga MagMenela zaklinowała się w dziurze. Rzucał we mnie pociskami, ale ja odbijałem je rękoma, jakby to były piłki ping-pongowe. Zacząłem się kręcić w kółko, kiedy wytworzyłem wir ognia, niszczący wszystko na swojej drodze. Zacząłem demolować całe podziemie. Bomba odlicza czas do wybuchu: została minuta. Wszyscy bez ruchu obserwowali zajście parę metrów od zamku. Cały czas wirowałem. MagMel darł się w niebogłosy, ale dla mnie jego los był obojętny. Bomba wybuchła, wytworzyła ogromny ogień, który zapalił drewniane elementy konstrukcji. - Luke!!!! - wrzasnął Dorian. - Co zrobił!!! - krzyknął Mati i chciał mi pomóc, ale Maja go zatrzymała. Nie widziałem już MagMela, zebrałem cały ogień w mój wir i zrzuciłem ludzką powłokę stając się ludzką pochodnią. Podleciałem do reszty BG z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Podobał się pokaz w 100% prawdziwych ogni??? - zapytałem. Wszyscy strzelili facepalma. - Myślałem, że nie żyjesz, idoito!! - uniósł się Peter. - Nie doceniasz mnie, Evans. Skoczymy coś zjeść, głodny jestem... Zamek Alnwick zawalił się, a my postanowiliśmy szybko zwiać, za nim ktoś się zjawi. ---- Tydzień później. Wyszedłem na balkon spoglądając na BeyView z uśmiechem na twarzy (jak to zawsze w moim przypadku). Nie wiem co teraz się wydarzy... Prawdopodobnie będzie to najwieksza wojna w naszych dziejach. Na razie nie dostaliśmy oznak życia od tego wielkiego Thanosa, ale jesteśmy na niego przygotowani... Zamknąłem firmę na parę tygodni, by przygotować się do nadchodzącej wojny... Trenowałem, ulepszałem sprzęt. Jestem tu po to by zaprowadzić porządek na Ziemii, jesteśmy po to by go zaprowadzić... razem... Jesteśmy BakuGalaxy i zawsze będziemy stać po stronie dobra... Bez względu na wszystko!! Jesteśmy gotowi nawet umrzeć... Nadszedł czas wojny! Koniec sezonu pierwszego. ---- Wiem, że odcinek słąby. Nie musicie mi dziękować ;) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Nieskończona Wojna Kategoria:Lukowskyy